


Just Came Back Today

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Legacy of the Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: Jaina and Zekk have been orbiting each other for a long time.  They experience orbital decay.





	Just Came Back Today

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Jimi Hendrix song "In From the Storm." This fic was originally posted in 2010 on Livejournal.

Zekk had never been one to argue.  He might tease or bicker or disagree, might flatly state his disapproval, might descend into silence, might simply leave, but big arguments, with shouting and hurt feelings and maybe a few thrown objects, had always been more Jaina’s style than his.  He definitely didn’t argue for the sake of arguing.  So when he switched off the handheld vidrecorder, banishing the images it held of glistening ice archways and frozen cascades that hovered just above his palm with a wave of his thumb—(“And that’s why I wouldn’t suggest a visit to Gortamni on your next vacation,” he’d said wryly.  “It’s beautiful, but let’s just say the Old Republic surveyor who put the place down as habitable had a problem with severe optimism.”)—and Jaina put her hand over his when he moved to put it back in the pocket of his jacket and said, “Zekk,” she hadn’t been expecting any argument, not even as she reached out for him with the Force.

He was wary of the contact, she felt that immediately, and knew she’d earned it, even as she knew Zekk had always been wary, just not always wary of her.  But he hadn’t argued, and after that first tentative brush of their emotions, he’d let his mental shields relax, let her feel _him_ , his rush of confused feeling, his doubts and the trust he felt despite them, the baffled wonder when he realized her intentions.  Sure, his mind told her, they’d been flirting, lately, but they always kind of did that.  Even if they’d kissed last night, and danced the night before that, and he had been sort of wondering if he should consider this a date, that—all of that—was something Jaina did with other guys, not with him—bitterness as he squelched a mental picture of Jag and then buried the emotions that came associated with it.  Not that he had anything against Jag, he hastened mentally to assure her.

Jaina let her attraction, to Zekk himself, pulse through the space between them, into his mind, all the regret and caring and interest she felt, that she could find within her, all the passionate affection and attraction that she had been certain had been bleeding out of her kriffing pores with how strongly she’d been feeling it over the last several nights, and how lax she’d been about shielding it, everything that had building ever since . . .  “Blaster bolts, laser brain, you couldn’t feel it?” she murmured, keeping her voice low under the music of the club. 

His presence was shocked, reeling—“I was shielding,” he whispered, his hand tightening around his glass of lomin-ale, and he looked away.  “I didn’t want to—I didn’t think—”

“You’re stammering, Zekk,” Jaina said, and drained the rest of her own glass.  “And if Dad ever got a whiff of what they’re trying to pass off as drinks here he’d find some way of getting their beverage license revoked.”

“I didn’t think they were that bad,” Zekk said.

“That’s because you’re too forgiving; you’d drink engine oil and not complain,” Jaina told him and swung herself to her feet, then reached down to grab Zekk by the front of his old nerfhide jacket and haul him to his feet alongside her.  He laughed, looking off to one side, and didn’t resist.

“Maybe so,” he said, “but remember I’ve just come back Coreward from a mission to the back of beyond.”

“The old spacer excuse,” Jaina told him with a grin.

“It’s usually an excuse for a pretty different kind of behavior,” Zekk said, blushing slightly, his tone somewhere between flirty and apologizing for itself.

Jaina propped both hands on her utility belt and smiled up at him.  “And I heard you’ve got a room around here, flyboy,” she said.

Zekk’s smile was a mix of uncertainty and guarded wonder.  “You can’t be—” he started, his voice startled, honest, tasting of shocked disbelief in the Force.

“What does it take to get you to believe me?” Jaina demanded, throwing it at him like a challenge.

Zekk’s sense in the Force told her that anything but that same uncertainty from him would be a lie.  Instead of that lie, he simply let the Force speak for him, even as he flushed hot across his cheekbones, his lashes fluttering quickly over his eyes once, twice, before he said, “All right.”

“All right?” Jaina asked.  “Yee _hah_.”  She winked and led the way out of the club. 

Zekk didn’t argue. 

Zekk didn’t argue with her when they made it to the room he was renting for a few weeks, either, even when she teased him about its plain functionality despite the upscale part of town.  He keyed open the door, stepped inside, and stopped, turning back to her with one hand raised to up the lights, and said, “I’m a guy who likes to keep things simple, you know that.”

Jaina keyed the door shut behind her.  “You’ve never exactly been what I’d call simple,” she replied.

Zekk shrugged, and Jaina closed the distance between them, slid one arm around his waist, tugged him down by the front of his black jumpsuit with her other hand, and kissed him.

“Jaina,” he breathed, shock and a certain thickness choking, flavoring his voice.

She shook her head, murmured, “Shut up,” and kissed him again.

This time he kissed her back, his mouth eager, hot, questioning against hers, his chapped lips just so slightly rough as he caught her bottom lip between them, as he slanted his mouth to the side and covered hers with it again, both lips parted, as their tongues touched and tangled and parted again.  His hand curled in the silky weight of her hair as he pulled her closer, and she could feel him so clearly—his presence in the Force was a galaxy’s worth of stars between the shadows, tempered by negative space, the verdant depth of the jungles of Yavin 4 and the height of the towering spires of Coruscant, was danger and safety and familiarity and not at all simple, was Zekk.  And his emotions were all over the place right then, and he was both amazed and a little alarmed, and oh, sithspawn, what if he was clumsy at this and screwed it up somehow, and Jaina—

Jaina was kind of jealous of wherever he’d learned to kiss like this, to tell the truth, and she wasn’t about to stop, no matter what Zekk did.  She made that quite clear mentally, and in the Force Zekk’s presence colored warmly with a slight embarrassment in response.  Jaina slid her hand up to set it firmly at the back of his head, knotting her fingers in his hair to tug it out of its tail, and kissed him until he forgot to be embarrassed, until they both pulled away gasping.

“Do you want to—” Zekk gasped, and gestured a bit awkwardly back toward the bedroom.

Jaina stood on her toes so that she could press their foreheads together and said, “Yes,” then put both hands on his face and kissed him again.

Zekk didn’t argue.  He backed into the bedroom, even as they continued to kiss, almost stumbling as the door slid open behind his shoulders.  Jaina ran her hands downward to push his jacket back off over his shoulders, and he didn’t argue with that, either, just sat heavily down on his bed and started tugging off his boots.

Jaina pulled the simple band keeping her hair back free and dropped it, shaking her hair loose to fall around her shoulders, then started on the fasteners to her own shirt.  It was a fitted affair with laces down the sides over a shimmery underlayer, the sort of thing she’d thought a girl who didn’t happen to also be a Jedi Knight might wear to a club.  She left it hanging off her shoulders over her underwear, unclipped her lightsaber from her utility belt, and handed it seriously to Zekk.

He took it just as seriously and laid it on the low table close beside the bed.  His own joined it a moment later, and then he looked up at her again, his lashes casting shadows over his eyes.  “You’re sure,” he nearly whispered.  “It’s been . . . you’re sure?”

Jaina finished shedding her shirt and her utility belt, took off her boots, then unsnapped the top strap of her underwear and shrugged out of that, too, tossing it away.  Now, completely nude from the waist up, she put both hands on her hips again.  “That sure enough for you?” she asked, even as she could feel the skin of her face begin to heat.

“Yeah,” Zekk said softly, his eyes wide, and she could feel the warm tenderness of appreciation in his sense in the Force.  His thoughts told her she was beautiful, and the raw sincerity of them made Jaina blush and swallow thickly.  She took a deep breath and crossed over to kneel in front of him, pushing herself up to kiss him, working on the fastenings of his jumpsuit as she did.  Zekk put both hands on her sides, resting them lightly just under her breasts, and kissed her like it was everything to him, like it was a new kind of breathing.  Jaina’s heart was pounding heavily, crazily, right about where his thumbs pressed so very lightly against her skin.  Kissing Zekk was making her dizzy, like being in zero gravity but different.  He slid his hands up to run his thumbs lightly against the curve of her breasts, barely touching her, but it burned her skin like standing in someone’s thruster wash all the same, tingling all the way through her body and into the Force.  His thumbs were callused, and there was the extra roughness of an old burn, the kind a mechanic got from working with jury-rigged tools but that was too minor to bother treating with bacta, on the pad of one of them.  Zekk traced them up to her nipples and back down again, a slow, careful touch.  He never stopped kissing her, but Jaina could feel him wonder again if she were sure about this, a tickle at the back of her mind.  She pulled away long enough to tell him, firmly, “Of course I’m sure.  Who do you think I am?”

“Wait, I know this one,” Zekk replied teasingly, his voice husky, throatier and deeper than normal.  “Wasn’t your mother the Chief of State for a while?”  Jaina grinned at him and pushed the sleeves of his half-open jumpsuit down over his arms until they bunched up just beneath his elbows, trapping his arms in a jumble of thick durafiber cloth.  He let her, let her push him back onto the bed.  His jumpsuit was undone far enough that she could see the clinging fabric of his shorts, the tops of his thighs, and he swallowed at her hands on his bare chest, swallowed as his shoulders and head hit the softness of the form-mattress.  He stared up at her.  His eyes were wide and very dark, and she was struck from out of nowhere by the dramatic effect of his exotic coloring and features, his ebony hair tousled shadow in the dimness against his pale skin, his sooty lashes and wide eyes.

“And you think I’m beautiful,” she said with a wry smile and cupped her palm—damp, a little sweaty—against his cheek.

His lashes shuddered quickly over his eyes.  “Are you delusional?” he asked, looking up at her.  “Because I’ve heard that mixing Abrax with the right Alderaanian ale can do that, and I don’t trust that Devaronian bartender any more than you do.”  His throat worked, jumped.

Jaina looked down at the arch of his high cheekbones, the curve of his jaw, the fullness of his mouth, thought about how he felt in the Force, how he’d always felt.  She smiled.  “No, your skepticness,” she said, “it’s true.”

Zekk stared up at her, and she could feel his swirling emotions in the Force beneath her, coloring, coruscating in the air around them, in the skin under her hand.  When he spoke again, his voice was low and rough.  “Would you laugh,” he said, and held her gaze, “if I told you how much I love you?”

“Zekk,” Jaina said.  Her voice felt thick, but she tried to make it light, teasing. “I’m a Jedi, remember?  I can feel what you feel.”

“I know,” he said, and she could feel the thumping of his heart in the hand she still had pressed to his chest, feel it as he lowered the rest of his mental shields.  There was something hopelessly, achingly vulnerable in his eyes, as fragile as a song.  Emotions felt different in the Force for each and every sentient in the galaxy, but Jaina knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what she was feeling from Zekk in that moment, the beat of love like the beat of his heart, so vivid in the Force that it hurt.  “I guess I never really stopped,” he said, almost apologetically.  He lifted one hand to rest it against her hip, hampered by the jumpsuit still twisted around his arms.

Jaina’s own heart thrummed painfully in her chest like her ribs and skin were a cage for a mynock.  She could hardly breathe.  “I wouldn’t laugh,” she said.  “I won’t.”  She swallowed.  “I guess I never really realized when you started,” she said.

“I didn’t either,” Zekk said.  He swallowed, too, circling his fingers restlessly against her hip.  He looked away.  “Besides, I didn’t deserve you.”

“That’s sithspit,” Jaina bit out, “and you know it.”

He smiled shakily.  “Is it?” he asked, looking back at her.  “Jaina, I—”  There were agonies of uncertainties in his eyes, in the Force.

Jaina suddenly knew that whatever she said or did in that moment, he would never argue with her.

She shifted until she was straddling Zekk and leaned down to kiss him, letting her hair fall to frame his face, slipping over his shoulders.  “You did deserve me,” she said, her lips brushing over his with the words, a long almost-kiss.  She took a breath, breathed it out against his lips.  “You still do.  But it’s really not about deserving.  It’s never been about that.”  She pressed their lips together again and helped him as he slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his jumpsuit, pushing it down to his waist, then slid her hands back up along his sides, tracing her fingers over his skin.  His chest was lean but hard with muscle, flexing under her fingers as he shifted, took a breath; his skin was smooth under her hands but not soft.  She ran her hands over the spare, solid strength of his shoulders, down his arms, curling her fingers lightly around his biceps, then pulled away from the kiss.  He followed her lips with his own, kissing her again, before drawing back himself.  Jaina grinned down at him, and after a moment, he smiled back, reaching up to card his hands through the hair hanging around her face and tucking it behind her ears.

“I really wasn’t expecting this,” he said, still smiling.  “It’s been a . . . while for me,” he added, his voice even but slightly apologetic.  “I probably won’t last all that long.”

Jaina felt herself flush slightly but knew she was still smiling like an idiot right back at him.  “I don’t mind,” she said.  “And, well, I still have that contraceptive implant, so . . . we don’t have to worry about that, either.”    
  
She was blushing, she knew it, blushing furiously, but at least there was a light flush on Zekk's cheeks as well when he replied, "Well, I've got one, too, so . . . covered?"  
  
Jaina just nodded, bidding her flush to dissipate.  Someday, she thought with annoyance, someday she’d be able to discuss that sort of thing without blushing.  When her mom had first taken her aside to talk about implants in the first place, Jaina had been bright red, but Leia had never even blinked an eye.  And thinking about that sure took things back, back to when she’d been a teenager just learning to be a Jedi.  “You know,” Jaina said, “I always used to think I had to impress you somehow, that you were so self-reliant and independent and just . . . astral that you’d never even think about me this way unless I was such an amazing Jedi and pilot and all the rest of it that you couldn’t help but be impressed.”

“What?” Zekk said, his eyes widening, then he laughed a bit, and now a blush was coloring _his_ features.  “Seriously, Jaina,” he said, and shook his head, his eyes turning more somber as he looked up at her, “I already felt so outclassed by you it was ridiculous.  I was amazed you wanted anything to do with me at all.”

“Points of view, I guess, huh?” Jaina asked soberly.

“Yeah,” Zekk said, “I guess so.”  His smile was soft, bittersweet.  “I missed you, Jay,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jaina said, and her voice surprised her with its low gruffness.  “I missed you, too.”  She shook her head and reached down to slide her hands into Zekk’s hair.  “So come on, then,” she said with a cocky grin, “show me what you’ve got.”

He grinned at that and pulled her down on top of him, one hand sliding up her back to close against the nape of her neck as he kissed her, the other shifting up over her abdomen, his fingers brushing against her breast again, turning to caress her with significantly more purpose than earlier.  His hand was gentle but rough, the surface of it hard with calluses and very, very warm.  The contrast of sensations, the way he curved his palm and fingers, made her gasp, her breath hitching in her throat.  Zekk traced his fingers down her side, over her hip where it was still covered by her trousers.  Jaina pulled away, gasping for air. 

“You,” she said, “are too good at kissing.”

He grinned at that, his eyes half-closing in a way that was almost like laughter.  “ _Too_ good,” he said.  “You don’t think maybe your standards are a little demanding?”

“No, you are,” Jaina informed him.  “It’s completely unfair.”  She slid her hand back into his hair and began to trail her lips down his throat, down to his collarbone, up the slim line of it to his shoulder, where she closed her teeth lightly.  He gasped, and she ran her other hand down his chest, flicking her nails lightly over one flat nipple, down over his ribs to his abdomen, where she stroked her thumb over his navel.  He groaned, his muscles twitching beneath her.  “You’re distracting me from paying attention to you,” she told him, her breath damp against his ear, as damp as the hand she had pressed to his stomach.  She sucked his earlobe between her teeth and bit it lightly.

He jumped, then sighed against her neck, trailing his hand from her nape around to brush it under her ear, then down over her shoulder, even as he pressed his lips just over her pulse.  He kept kissing her there even as he ran his palm down over her breast, skimmed his thumb around the nipple, then stroked his hand down her stomach to her other hip and began to follow the path of his hand with his mouth.  Jaina’s gasp seemed trapped in her chest, along with her breath.  Zekk’s mouth was warm, even warmer than his hand, the occasional touch of his teeth giving the feeling an edge.  Her hand twisted in his hair, and when his mouth pressed against the skin of her breast, following the curve of it, feathering warm kisses along the underside, her breath escaped her in a low sound.  His fingers tightened against her hips, one hand moving up to brace itself against her side, the palm warm and flat against her stomach.  His breath flickered over her nipple, and then it was the heat and moisture of his lips and tongue.  Jaina heard herself groan from low in her chest and pressed her face into his hair.  He scraped his teeth lightly over her skin, so lightly there was nothing in the sensation but the lightning tingle the friction sent sparking to coil in her spine, then followed his teeth with the pass of his tongue.

Jaina felt very warm, all over, heat emanating from inside her, radiating out of her through her skin.  Everywhere Zekk was pressed against her, his presence was like a flare in her consciousness, in the Force.  She dragged her hand through his hair, letting it tangle around her fingers and cling to her skin.  “You like taking it slow,” she gasped out.

Zekk pulled his mouth away, slowly, and let his cheek rest against the side of her breast, his breath cool where his mouth had left her skin damp but warm against the rest of her skin.  Jaina gasped again at the feeling, and her hand tightened.  “Yeah,” he said, and she could feel his lips moving against her skin, just under her nipple.  “Sometimes.”  His sense in the Force told her that he wanted to make this last as long as he could, even if his own control was shaky, because it was with her.  It wasn’t that he was trying to hide the reason he was drawing things out, the Force told her, he just felt stupid saying it out loud.  Jaina could feel the bright, hot ache of his desire, how he fought against letting it rule him so he could keep pleasing her, how much he enjoyed that in and of itself.  The intensity of it made Jaina’s heart pound, made her breath come ragged in her throat.  She could feel Zekk’s reaction as she skimmed her nails down his back, shifted her other hand down over his hip, over his thigh, felt more than heard his groan, and pressed her palm against his groin, rolling the heel of it against the hard heat there before curling her fingers around his length through the thin cloth of his shorts.  She squeezed, feeling the pleasure from it like a bolt of heat in Zekk’s brain, all through his body.  Her own flushed in response, the feeling echoing in her own mind.  She kept the pressure of her hand even for a moment, feeling his chest heave with a gasp that was at least half a low moan, then tightened her hand just a bit more, until the pressure was a bit too much, just shy of pain.  Zekk did moan, that time, and she could feel the flare of more-than-pleasure in the back of his mind.  The muscles of his back flexed under her other hand, pulled, not quite arching him backward, but close.  He gave another low, breathless gasp for air.

Jaina loosened her hand, stroked her fingers up the crease of his thigh, through the cloth of his shorts.  Zekk’s face was pressed tightly against her side, and he was still gasping, struggling even more now against his desire, his sense in the Force throbbing with it.  He slid both arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, while Jaina pulled her hand away from his groin to stroke both palms down his sides.  Zekk turned his head to press his lips to the underside of her breast again, trailing them up to her sternum, while he let his hands trace the muscles of her back before he brought them around to unfasten the front of her trousers.

Jaina grinned and took her hands away from him for just a moment to push her pants and underwear down and quickly slide out of both pieces of clothing.  Zekk watched her for a moment, then seemed to remember he himself was still partially clothed and slipped out of his jumpsuit and shorts with an easy, practical, familiar grace that for some reason made Jaina’s throat close up.  She slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, feeling his heart pounding against hers as she tugged them close together, feeling it like it was pounding in her own chest.  His lips were open beneath hers, his mouth and tongue fervent and warm.  He let his hands rest, undemanding, on the outside curve of her hips, even as she let her body brush against the heat of his erection, and he groaned.  “You’re a tease,” he muttered unevenly, grinning, as she pulled away.

“Yeah,” Jaina said, smiling rather breathlessly herself.  “You got a problem with that?”

“None at all,” Zekk replied, laughing.  He slid his hand over the top of Jaina’s thigh, let it linger there for a moment, as if asking permission.  Jaina nudged his arm with her elbow in encouragement, her breath going ragged even before he took the hint and slid his hand up between her legs.  He took his time there, too, brushing his fingers against the inside of both her thighs before stroking them more intimately between, slowly and carefully exploring between the folds there, his fingers gentle and thorough, until he pressed his thumb against a spot that sent pleasure arcing, spiraling through her.  Jaina heard herself give a high, breathless gasp and buried her head against his shoulder.  He rubbed his thumb there in a circle.  “There,” he said, sounding rather pleased, a smile in his voice.  He pressed again, with enough pressure to make her breath sob in her throat, then, still moving his thumb rhythmically, slipped one finger, already wet from her own desire, inside her.  Jaina gasped again but barely heard herself, only knowing she’d made some sort of noise.

“Y-you—” she said, then groaned as his hand never stopped its gentle motions.

“I’m good at finding things,” Zekk said with a grin in his voice.

“Zekk!” Jaina burst out, even as her body twisted itself into knots of pleasure.  She hit him with the heel of her hand, laughing.  “I can’t believe you just—”

“It’s true!” Zekk protested, laughing himself, which made Jaina laugh even harder.  The laugher made her inner muscles clench, ripple around Zekk’s finger, and she cut off a groan at the sensation.  “I should make you laugh more,” Zekk said, his voice breathless, throaty.  He slid another finger inside her, his touch still careful. 

“I’m not fragile,” Jaina gritted out.  She sounded even more breathless than he did, she noticed, to her embarrassment.  “And you should _not_ —ah!”  He’d done something with his fingers, and his thumb that made her see stars for a moment.

“I like seeing you laugh,” Zekk said softly, and pressed a kiss against her shoulder, shifting his fingers inside her again, in and out in a shallow rhythm that matched the movements of his thumb.  He steadied Jaina with his other hand on her back as she moaned, pressing kisses over her shoulder and collarbone.  The pleasure within her swirled and built, tightening until she was gasping for each breath, until all she could see were the streaked lines of stars lengthening into hyperspace before her eyes, until she felt like she might combust with all the pressure building inside her, slow and sweet.  Zekk made a soft noise himself and began to move his hand more quickly, and then—then the starlines exploded behind her eyes, and the pleasure spread through her whole body, and there was nothing but the brightness in the Force, all through her.

Jaina slumped against Zekk, and her skin felt sweaty and damp; her hair was clinging to her shoulders.  The sweetness had spread until it was all through her body, every inch of her, thick and tingling and languorous and tasting faintly of burnt sugar through the Force.  She gasped against Zekk for a few moments more before she felt like speaking, distantly feeling him shift his hand to rest it beneath her thigh, then close around her back as he settled her onto the bed, hear and feel his heavy breaths.  After another long moment, she blinked her eyes open and kissed him.  He kissed her back.

Jaina pulled away after a moment and grinned at him, noticing the flush in his cheeks, his chest heaving even as he smiled at her.  She pushed the silky tangles of his hair back over his cheek, behind his jaw, and he turned to press a kiss to her palm.  Zekk had let her down on the bed just beside him, probably because he had gripped his own erection tightly around the base with one hand, in a firm enough grip to prevent himself from reaching climax.  His other hand rested lightly against her thigh, still damp against her skin.  “Didn’t want to finish things off too fast,” he said, with a nod at himself he followed with a wry, self-deprecating smile.  “I . . . wasn’t kidding earlier about it having been a while, and . . . well.”

“So what, your plan is to make me pass out from pleasure before you get off at all?” Jaina asked, raising her eyebrows.

Zekk smiled, his flushed cheeks reddening still further.  “Something like that had actually crossed my mind,” he said.  “Or sort of, anyway.”

“I don’t like that plan,” Jaina said.  She stroked his hair back behind his ear—his hair was moist with sweat now, too.  “I have a better idea,” she finished, and pushed him back down against the bed with both hands on his shoulders.  She threw one leg over him and reached down to close her hand around his on his erection, which made his breath hitch unsteadily.  Jaina took a deep breath, held it, and lowered herself down onto him, feeling the stretch and slide within her, along with a twinge from nerves and muscles still quivering and over-sensitized that settled into a vague ache she pushed to the back of her mind.  Zekk’s head tipped helplessly backward, the muscles in his throat strained, working, but he didn’t close his eyes.  Jaina took another uneven breath, then laughed, smiling, at the feeling of him inside her.  “Whoa,” she said, grinning.  “Oof.”  She shifted, wriggling slightly.  “There.”

Zekk’s eyes were blown huge, dilated, at the sensation, clearly focused entirely on the feeling, and yet his eyes were still on her, riveted on her face.  He was holding his breath.  Jaina shifted herself up, down, experimentally, feeling pleasure surge in Zekk’s mental presence like a wave crashing on Mon Calamari.  She bounced slightly.  He groaned.  Jaina leaned forward, not relaxing the grip of her hand around his length, and licked a droplet of sweat off the muscle of his neck, followed the flexed muscle down to the hollow of his shoulder, her hair falling forward to slide over Zekk’s cheek, against his ear.  He turned his face into the shining strands and took a deep, uneven breath.  Jaina pushed herself up and settled down over him again, flexing her muscles internally.  Zekk gave a choking moan, and his jaw bunched and flickered. 

Jaina had begun to adjust to having him inside her, and the little rippling twinges from her over-sensitized nerve endings were fading, being pushed back from the sharp edge of pleasure-pain back into a more solid, pleasurable sort of ache.  Jaina shifted upward and down again, and the shifting fullness inside of her brought a rush of pleasure this time.  Zekk gave a sobbing groan, twisted his fingers into a fist in the sheet above his head, his wrist twisting until the tendons stood out.  Jaina linked the hand she’d left on his erection with his own, tangling their fingers together and tugging his hand up over her stomach to rest against her hip.  “C’mon,” she said, “go ahead.”

She could feel him brace his legs against the bed, his gaze still resting on her steadily, and then, finally, he began to move.  Jaina groaned at the sensation, leaving their hands clasped on her hip.  After a few moments, Zekk had settled into a rhythm, and she began to move with him, to match it.  His eyes were on her, steady, his mouth fallen slightly open, and through the Force she could feel that he was memorizing her, this moment, could feel hot desire mixing with that same honey sweetness of friendship and the vast, aching depth of love.  There was sweat glittering on his chest, over his shoulders, on the curve of his jaw, and his lashes were thick and black, his eyes wide and liquid dark in the occasional light the constant traffic outside cast into the room.  Jaina felt Zekk’s breathing losing all control, the muscles of his legs flexing and bunching, felt the pleasure sparking and rising in him even as it rose within her with a hot, hard ache, tangling and knotting in her belly all over again.  She leaned down to kiss him, slow and deep and soft, and tightened herself around him at the same time, and then his hand clenched tight on hers and he came with a low, hoarse shout that was muffled against her lips.  Jaina kept moving with him, through it, until he slowed and fell back against the pillows gasping.

His eyes were even more dilated, slipping half-closed, his lashes dark fans against his cheeks.  His fist finally relaxed in the sheet.  He looked dazed, almost confused, in the wake of his climax, and Jaina could feel the burnt sweetness all through him that she’d felt herself earlier, bleeding into her from where her skin touched his.  She traced his lips with her thumb, smiling as he kissed the pad of it lightly, dazedly, and looked at him, just lying there, even the muscles of his neck loose, relaxed, all the way down to his shoulders.  He looked open, somehow, vulnerable.  Seeing him like that, the open softness in his mouth, the slump of his shoulders, was almost enough to make her forget about the building ache of unfulfilled desire within her.  Jaina shifted to slide off him and finish herself, but Zekk’s eyes fluttered back open all the way when she moved, and he caught her around the waist, rolling her over beside him. 

“Just hold on a minute,” he said, pulling out of her and kissing her when she gasped at the pulse of desire the movement sent spiking through her, only intensified by the slight ache it left burning in muscles she hadn’t used too recently before tonight.  Zekk brushed another kiss over her jaw, the hollow of her throat, and slipped his leg between both of hers.  He stroked his hand—still sweaty and trembling a bit from his own orgasm—down her chest, then slid it over her stomach and between her legs, working his fingers where he’d just pulled out of her, slowly but steadily bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  Only when Jaina cried out as her nerves fired and pleasure swept over her again—this time not so much sharp and bright as a warm, honeyed thickness spreading all the way through her veins at once—did he stop and let himself sag against her again.  Jaina flung her arm over his side and held tight.  Her mind drifted pleasantly in warm darkness for a moment distinguished only by the sweaty warmth of Zekk’s body beside her, the steady beat of his heart against hers, even her fingers tangling idly in his hair, before the pleasure softened and ebbed and seemed to shift into a tingling energy that poured back into her until her skin prickled with it.  She felt re-energized—sometimes it was amazing what sex could do, especially sex that had been as wonderful as that.  She blinked her eyes back open.

Zekk was lying very close to her, their legs still entwined, and he’d covered them both with the sheets of the form-bed.  He looked far away, his eyes dreamily focused on her.  When she grinned at him, he smiled back.  “That was amazing,” he said.  His voice still sounded rather husky.  “You’re amazing.  I hope you know that.”

The Force was a glowing, pleasant buzz in the back of Jaina’s mind, warm and comfortable.  Jaina grinned at him.  “I’m amazing?” she asked.  “Uh-huh.  Says the guy who just brought me off twice without my even having to ask him.” 

To her delight, Zekk blushed and buried his face in the pillow for a moment.  “Well,” he mumbled, “I wanted to, that’s all.”

Jaina leaned over and kissed the back of his neck.  “I’m not complaining,” she said, “but that makes you amazing.  No arguments.”  She ruffled his hair, then sat back and stretched.  She felt damp, very damp, and ever so slightly sore, but that couldn’t even begin to compare to how absolutely wonderful she felt, as if there was energy simply flowing into her from the air.

Zekk rolled onto his back and lay there looking up at her, smiling slightly.  It was a crookedly soft smile, lopsided and slow.  “Now what?” he said.

Jaina shrugged, looking back at him.  “Mind if I stay the night?” she asked. 

“Have I ever?” Zekk asked.  “Of course not.”

“Then . . . do you have a sonic shower around here?” Jaina asked.  “Cleaning up might be a good idea for both of us.”

“Actually, I can do better than that,” Zekk said.  “This apartment is a real holdover, from the days this was a luxury neighborhood.  Probably before our parents’ parents were even born, but there you go.  It has a real water system in the refresher, bath and all.”  He smiled.  “Want to give it a try?”

Jaina stared at him.  “Stang,” she said, “you must be joking.”

Zekk shook his head, and bit his lip against a grin.

“You _are_ good at finding things,” Jaina said, shaking her head with a wide grin.  “You bet a gundark’s hind legs I want to try it!”

“You can keep the gundark,” Zekk said with a chuckle.  “The whole thing, even.  But you can have the bath.  I’ll get it started for you.”  He slid out of bed, and just as Jaina was appreciating the view, he turned around and leaned down to kiss her, laying one hand hesitantly against her shoulder.  “Thanks for . . . for this.  For coming home with me,” he said in a soft voice, little more than a whisper.  “It . . . I don’t . . . thanks.” 

“No need to thank me,” Jaina said, feeling her eyes sting stupidly, for no reason at all.  She blinked stubbornly.  “Really.  All right?”

“I don't mind it,” Zekk said smiling at her, and then turned toward the ‘fresher.

Zekk was as good as his promises—better.  Jaina hadn’t had a bath rather than a sonic shower in at least a month, and by the time she emerged from the refresher, scrubbed newly clean and still warm from the bath, she was realizing quickly how exhausted she was.  It was like a bantha had just decided to sit down on her shoulders.  “Zekk?” she called.  “I’m crashing.  D’you mind if I just go straight to sleep?”

Zekk looked up at her from where he’d been sitting, dressed in a loose pair of sleep trousers, on the edge of his bed.  “Why would I mind?” he said.  “The bed’s all yours for now; I’m going to take a bath myself.”

“Astral,” Jaina murmured.  “Can I borrow some sleep clothes from you or something?”

Zekk nodded and stood up to flip open a modest storage cubicle.  He tossed her a loose gray wrap-tunic and a pair of shorts.  “Those good?” he asked.

Jaina pulled them on.  They were loose on her, of course, but they didn’t seem like they’d fall off.  There were soft and obviously worn often.  They smelled like Zekk, which made her blush for some weird reason.  “Great,” she said.  “Thanks.”  She kissed him on the cheek and then fell into the bed, the cheap form-material adjusting to the weight of her body.

She didn’t even realize she was asleep until she woke up to deeper darkness and Zekk sliding into bed next to her.  “This okay?” he asked in a whisper.  He was damp and smelled clean, like the serviceable bath gel and shampoo he’d had in the ‘fresher.  Jaina mumbled an affirmative, and he laid one hand over her waist, tugging her back against his chest.  The position was comfortable, his breath somehow reassuring against the back of her neck.  He felt very jarringly not-Jag there beside her, but at the same time, it was a good, easy feeling, a good presence.  Jaina sighed and let her mind fuzz out again.

She dreamed of swimming in one of the rivers on Yavin 4, sunlight streaming through layers and layers of rainforest and gilding her skin, and the air around her felt like someone breathing.  In the dream Jacen was sitting on the bank and teasing her about something she couldn’t remember.  The Force was a quiet presence in the back of her mind, in the water.

She woke up to sunlight through the long, thin window of the bedroom.  She blinked her eyes open and watched an aircab fly by outside as they focused.  The low buzz of traffic was very far away, and the light was still the softer gray of early morning.  And it had to be early, because Zekk was still asleep beside her.  Somehow it wasn’t at all surprising for him to be there, even as her surroundings slowly impressed themselves in Jaina’s consciousness, despite the fact that she hadn’t shared a bed in a while.  Zekk’s hand was gripping the front of the tunic he’d lent her tightly, fingers twisted in the fabric, his arm curled close around her waist.  His breathing was even and steady against her hair.

Jaina rolled over and looked at him without pulling out of his arms.  He was deeply asleep, his hair lying tangled over his cheek; he hadn’t tied it back again.  He didn’t react to her movements, which spoke both to how deeply he slept and the familiarity of her presence in the Force, Jaina knew.

Jaina didn’t want to wake him, but lying around in bed wasn’t her style.  She disengaged herself from his hold and slid off the bottom of the bed.  The small apartment was chill in the morning air, and she dressed quickly in her clothes from the night before and ducked into the refresher before returning to grab her lightsaber and clip it to her utility belt.  She grabbed her hair fastener off the floor and ducked into the other room.

It didn’t take long to establish that the apartment contained no food of any kind.  Jaina gave the door a measuring look, wondering if it were likely to lock her out if she left in search of breakfast.  She flipped open the control panel and studied it for a moment—it seemed straightforward enough.  She programmed it to lock and open again on a simple input and headed out.

There was a breakfast stand just down the walkway from Zekk’s door that sold a variety of food items.  About half of them appeared moderately appetizing to humanoids, if all greasy and rather unhealthy.  Jaina ordered praig hash and fried nuna eggs with smoked nerf bacon for both herself and Zekk, and talked to the energetic Chadra-Fan running the booth about new models of portable friers while she waited for the food to be ready, keeping an eye on the holographic news broadcast above the stand as she did.  Her mom was on it again, alongside the swoop racing scores.  It was probably about ten standard minutes before the food was done and she carried it back to the apartment with two steaming cups of caf.  She guiltily used the Force to key the door open, imagining what Uncle Luke would have said about such a cavalier use of the Force, and set the food and cups on the counter attached to the wall that seemed to serve as a table.

“Jaina?” it was Zekk’s voice, and Jaina looked up to see him standing just inside the room, dressed in clothes similar to those he’d worn the night before.  His emotions were well-shielded again—she found herself missing the fluid openness of the night before—but the surprise in his voice had carried a great deal of meaning with it.  He’d woken up and found no trace of her, and so had assumed she’d left.  It actually made a lot of sense.  Considering.  In his position, Jaina would probably have assumed the same thing.

“Sorry,” Jaina said awkwardly, feeling rather shamefaced.  She bit her lip. “Um, I got breakfast.”

“Oh,” Zekk said.  He blinked.  “Right.  Thanks.”

“No problem,” Jaina said.  “Look, I’m sorry I . . .”

Zekk shook his head.  “No,” he said, “no big deal.”  He stood there for a moment longer, and Jaina wondered if she should say something else.  Instead she pushed one of the cups of caf toward him.

“You look like you need it,” she said.

He came forward and looked down at the mug, laying his hands on the counter beside it.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Maybe.”  He took a sip.

“I know it,” Jaina said, pushing his food toward him.  “Well, start eating.  I went all the way down the walkway to get this for you, so you’d better appreciate it.”

“Yes, Master Solo,” Zekk said with a grin.

“Very good, my young apprentice,” Jaina said, grinning back at him.

Zekk smiled, then shook his head and leaned forward, touching her cheek with one hand.  “Can I?” he asked in a low voice.

Jaina nodded, and so he kissed her.  She kissed him back—it was a soft, waking-up sort of kiss that tasted of caf and morning light.  He didn’t press it, pulling back after a few moments.  He closed his hand into a fist by her cheek, then let it drop.  They looked at each other for a moment, and Jaina smiled.  After a breath, Zekk smiled back.  “This smells good,” he said, gesturing at the food.

“Yeah, but it probably won’t _taste_ good once it gets cold,” Jaina pointed out, digging into hers.

“Good point,” Zekk said, and took a bite.


End file.
